Hubris Arc
The Summary for Arc 1 (Jadusable arc) can be found here. The Summary for Arc 2 (Moon Children and Ryukaki arcs) can be found here. Arc 3, the final arc, is on this page. Shortly before beginning Arc 3 (Hubris Arc), OOC Jad was interviewed by some players on Chatango about characters and elements in the game. The wiki page on the interview can be found here. Please post all OOC updates/notices that aren't on Jadusable's youtube or YSHDT on Out of Character Updates. Currently, since this Arc is on-going, the in-character updates on the forums are coming relatively quick. This page will probably have the updates faster than this wikia. __TOC__ February 17, 2011 -A new countdown appears on the front page of YSHDT. It ends 7 hours and 30 mins from 8:30AM PST (11:30AM EST), meaning it will end at 4:00PM PST (or 7:00PM EST). It counts down to "Another Step". Rolling the cursor over the counter shows "18 Feb 2011 is when you unite". - Jadusable's YouTube page updates again, requesting skype names for the moderator applicants, stating that he hopes to have a meeting about it sometime tonight. - Guestbook entries show up for the 17th. There are no noted entries for between the 10th and 16th. - The site has gone down again after the counter ended. - Jadusable has posted what looks like binary messages in his Recent Activity on his Youtube page. Together it looks like this: 01101000 01110100 01110100 01110000 00111010 00101111 00101111 01111010 00110001 00110101 00101110 01101001 01101110 01110110 01101001 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100101 00101110 01100011 01101111 01101101 00101111 01010111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01011111 01001000 01110101 01100010 01110010 01101001 01110011 00101111 -The message was an encoded URL, pointing to a forum: http://z15.invisionfree.com/Within_Hubris/ - YSHDT's server keeps being overloaded, resulting in people being unable to access the site. - Two of the binary codes are been removed. Later, the third is gone. - Another bulletin on Jadusable's YouTube: " http://z15.invisionfree.com/Within_Hubris The final piece of the puzzle is sliding into place, when the bastion is completed you will have everything you need." Bastion means "a group that defends principle" or "a stronghold into which people could go for shelter during a battle". Based on that, bastion most likely refers to the new forum. In addition, this forum post says this: "This is our last safe haven, our last bastion of defense. And yet it houses our greatest minds, and our strongest warriors." - Soon after the forum starts up, two forum groups pop up for no less than 20 seconds before disappearing. First came 'HELP ME', with one subforum 'PLEASE GOD HELP ME.' The second comes no less than 10 minutes after. The group is 'MY EYES', the subforum 'THEY TOOK'. February 18, 2011 - Another section to the Within Hubris forum is added, this time called 'Wayward Horizon' which cannot be seen by those not logged in. The one subforum, '???' is protected by a password. When first noticed, there was only one topic there, created by Hubris - Screenshot Minutes later, the subforum was empty - Screenshot - HTML Then, one topic appeared, created by Guide - Screenshot - HTML Another topic was created by Nekko - Screenshot - HTML Then another topic, this time by Duskworld23 - Screenshot - HTML The fourth and latest topic was created by a new user, ??? - Screenshot - HTML - When trying to enter the subforum, one is met with this password protected page - Screenshot - HTML - On the password screen, it says "Please do not attempt to enter a password unless you are authorised. All failed attempts are logged and you may have your posting rights removed upon repetitive failure." Someone looks into it and discovers that it is sort of a bluff and that the failed attempts are not actually logged. So if you want to try a password, feel free to do so. As of yet (February 19th, 2011 5PM EST) nobody has got into trouble for trying to access the subforum. - It is confirmed by one of the moderators that they have nothing to do with the strange happenings on the site. No one group has more knowledge than another (probably one of the purposes for setting up the forums). They are only there as "custodians, essentially: to keep this place running smoothly, keep out trolls and gamejackers out and generally make this place a pleasant place to work and theorise in". In another topic they admit having no connections to Guide (an admin) and have no idea what the password for Wayward Horizon could be. They are players, just like everybody else, left out of the loop. - Also confirmed, the forum categories Announcements, Story, and Community are OOC. Anything outside that, the mods have no control over and is being controlled by someone else (most likely Guide). February 19, 2011 - The following binary code appeared on Rosa's user profile in the location field: 10011101 10011110 10001100 10001011 10010110 10010000 10010001 10010000 When translated from Binary to text, this translates into: žŒ‹–‘ But when you invert the binary around (switching 0s and 1s from place), it becomes: 01100010 01100001 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01101111 Which translates into "bastiono", esperanto for bastion. This probably means that Rosa is trapped within our bastion, and alive. - Around 6:24PM EST, YSHDT is updated with the following: February 17, 2011 The time has come to unite. Almost. - People are curious as to why it says the 17th when we were supposed to unite on the 18th (according to the previous counter). Could tomorrow hold something vital? - The binary code on Rosa's profile changes. 100111011001111010001100100010111001011010010000100100011001000010011001 Inverted and converted to text, it reads "bastionof". Bastion of. - YSHDT's title is switched to "Within Hubris". - Chatango Member ProtonConroy figures out that Rosa's binary finishes out to be "bastionofdefense". People begin flocking to Wayward Horizon, the locked forum, and inputting it as the password, which works. There are four posts of binary by Guide, Nekko, Duskworld23, and ???. A 5th topic appears by Kelbris after the password is cracked. Here is a compilation of information at the forums. Screenshot of the sub forum. Welcome To The Waywar01011001110000101 by Guide (Stickied) - It contains the following text: 0101100101101111011101010010011101110010011001010010000001101110011011110111010000100000011100110111 0101011100000111000001101111011100110110010101100100001000000111010001101111001000000110001001100101 001000000110100001100101011100100110010100101110 010001110110010101110100001011100000110100001010000011010000101001001111011101010111010000101110 This binary translates to: You're not supposed to be here.Get. Out. The First by Nekko - Screenshot -- Screenshot 2 -- HTML Binary translates to: whatis? wherethis? help me please, i'm so scared. where is everyone? i'm so lonely... mommy im so sorry. i promise i'll be a better son, i promise i'll be the little boy you've always wanted, i miss you i'm so scared... mommy just please wake me up. please PLEASE MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU The Fourth by Duskworld23 - Screenshot -- Screenshot 2 -- HTML Binary translates to: I can't stand it. I can't even have a moment I can't stand it. I can't even have a moment no think. I want to kill myself, but I don't know how. Have to find a way, before I lose myself. (Requires several binary and ASCII conversions.) The Seventh by ??? - Screenshot -- HTML Binary translates to: I can become God. I can become everything. .. by Kelbris - Screenshot -- HTML Simply says: GET OUT - The password resets and everyone is kicked out of the forum. - The new password for Wayward Horizon changed to "youshouldntbehere". Nothing in the forum has changed. February 20, 2011 - At around 10:35PM EST, the copyright information on YSHDT changes to © 2011 Within Hubris. - YSHDT is suspended again. - The password 'youshouldntbehere' no longer works for Wayward Horizon. Everyone is shut out. - youshouldnthavedonethat.net now sends you to the Within Hubris forums. No sign as to whether or not this is temporary while the site is fixed or not. February 21, 2011 - Guide has been having activity starting at 12:30 GMT. He has been monitored closely, but nothing has sprung up as of yet. Also, OOC Jad was on the Chatangos, asking for help with the downed YSHDT website. For more information about that, please head to the Out of Character Updates section. - Guide made a post on the Haunted Cartridge Arc section of the Within Hubris section. He explains what all happened within that Arc. Nothing too important, but it should be noted. - OOC Jad drops a hint that there will be announcements tonight. For more information, go to the Out of Character Updates section. - Guide makes a post under announcements. There will be a trailer for the new game out sometime this week (possibly tonight). The "trailer" was released at 6 PM, February 27th. There is now an OOC twitter. https://twitter.com/WithinHubris - Jadusable friends a new account on his Youtube, HubrisOST http://www.youtube.com/user/HubrisOST which will be used to upload game songs. - At around 8:13 EST, Jadusable announces the Twitter account over a Youtube message. The twitter has one post, notifying people of the trailer coming out soon. February 26, 2011 - The top 50 people who donated to Jadusable got a newspaper snippet and letter: Snippet part 1, snippet part 2, snippet part 3, snippet part 4, and the letter. - A user discovered "hidden periods" in two specific posts from Guide. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Within_Hubris/index.php?showtopic=532 and http://z15.invisionfree.com/Within_Hubris/index.php?showtopic=494 It is still in debate whether these periods mean anything at all or that more information is needed later on. More information can be found in this thread: http://z15.invisionfree.com/Within_Hubris/index.php?showtopic=733 - At 5:51 PM EST users discover a timer on the Within Hubris forums. - The timer seems to be counting down to an hour before the trailer's release, and also comes with the ominous line: "They have to warn you". - Guide posts A Comprehensive Guide to the Story as promised. It serves to help direct attention to the essential story bits. It also states that you do not have to understand the other arcs in order to enjoy the Hubris Arc. February 27, 2011 - Jadusable posts messages on his Youtube page. they are as follows. what are you doing? STOP THIS /i - Almost immediately afterwards, he posts h b i s r e a l. An analysis of the video can be found here. The video's frames have been extracted for individual frame-by-frame analysis and can be downloaded here. -The binary in the trailer translates to "isn't clear yet". - The WithinHubris twitter also updates to read 'h b i s r ea l uploaded instead?' - The 'what are you doing' recent activity keeps disappearing from Jadusable's youtube page and then reappearing, suggesting a struggle for control of Jadusable's Youtube account, until now 'safely' in the hands of BEN. - Looking at Guide's post Hubris Reveal Trailer again, the following line is found after highlighting the post. "not the real not the real not the real not the real not the real" The real trailer was not revealed. So what did we just see? A warning perhaps? Looking at some posts in the forums, it can be concluded that the edit was recent. Category:Empirical Category:Collaboration